1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to an IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-025270 discloses a technique for transmitting and receiving content using the IEEE 1394 standard.